


Hey, Zip It!

by mytholizzie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma's pissed af, F/M, Public Sex, Public indecency, but secretly enjoys it, it's his idea, kind of, they make it look like an accident, you're not fooling anyone guys!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytholizzie/pseuds/mytholizzie
Summary: I was supposed to tie my shoe, but somehow my hair got caught on to the button or zipper of your trousers and now my face is in your crotch area; in which Emma’s hair gets caught in Killian’s crotch at a public gathering and she is mortified.





	Hey, Zip It!

**Author's Note:**

> Set some time during early S4 ( after 4x03 - “Don’t make a man drink alone!” ).

Never in her life had she felt more traumatized than at that particular moment. Especially since her parents had witnessed the event. That was all she needed to happen. Of course, accidents happened, but what had conspired at the picnic was something she, and probably everyone who had seen it, would need therapy for, for the foreseeable future. For Emma, it had ended on a high note, however, she had worked the situation to her advantage, and for that, she had a sense of pride. However, Emma couldn't help but relive what had happened before her pride was knocking it out of the park.

* * *

 

"Swan, the Dwarves have been begging me to ask you to play a round of baseball...?" Killian announced as he neared the picnic table she had been occupying, before he added, "And, since you made me drink alone earlier this week, I think it's only fair that you consider their offer; they suggested you join my team since I have not yet procured my other hand."

The blonde rolled her eyes at Killian and his flowery language. That was something she had noticed about him, since the beginning; his ability to make her come apart, just with words. She glanced up at him, though and smiled. He was hopeful, like a puppy, even on a sweltering day, in his long, leather pirate's coat. Killian's enthusiasm was something Emma wanted to learn from.

"So, they're basically saying, you need a hand or two?" She smirked, glancing over at the group of Dwarves, Leroy bossing them around, as usual. She gave a chortle as she envisioned Killian's face upon hearing their suggestion. Emma refocused her attention back on Killian, regarding him for a moment; he was just a silhouette against the sun behind him. She nodded gently before she pushed herself off of the table and gestured with her head to the game continuing without them.

"There we are, Swan." Killian smiled, walking side-by-side with the blonde, towards the baseball pitch. Suddenly, he turned to her, an eyebrow twitched upwards at her laughter, "What is it, lass?"

"This scene!" she couldn't contain her laughter, "I've seen it before..." She sniffed back before she glanced incredulously at Killian, baseball mitt still in his hand, "Though, it was slightly different." She pressed her lips together, in hopes of containing the laughter that was threatening to erupt from her throat.

"Well, Swan, are you going to share it?" He questioned her, popping the 't' at the end of his comment. He was doing the thing again' wrapping his teeth and tongue around every word, enunciating every syllable. It was something that drove her to the brink of insanity.

"We can catch it on Netflix, sometime." She stated simply, "It goes with that story I told you of the Captain Hook and his waxed mustache, just to let you know." Emma shrugged/ and gave him a sideways smile.

"Well, love, let us just concentrate on the match at hand."

That was it, she was gone again, into a fit of giggles. She barely had any reactionary time to tripping on her untied lace, before she fell flat on her face, in the grass. In front of everyone. Of course it would be Emma who would fall over her own feet, and not Snow, or Regina, or even Elsa.

"Bloody hell, Swan!" Killian gasped, and tried to grapple with her, on her way down to face-planting the ground. He was too slow, and he had had an uncertainty about saving her, mainly because of his hook. Luckily though, she had stumbled and landed in a patch of dampened earth, beneath a tree, so her fall had been slightly cushioned.

Killian tossed the baseball mitt aside, in hopes to aid Emma, now she was face-first in the dirt. As he bent to help her recover herself, and recompose herself, the buttons or fly of his leather pants managed to unfasten themselves. He barely noticed, his attention was focused solely on getting Emma picked up and back on her feet. Her tennis shoe -something she rarely wore- had flown off, the laces tangled together in an undignified mess, like a Jackson Pollack painting, and Killian moved to retrieve it for her.

She hissed slightly, her knee was in a little pain from the impact of the fall, but for the most part, she was fine. She could probably get up and join in the game, should she want to, but now, playing a round of baseball was the last thing she wanted to do. She pulled herself into a sitting position as Killian handed her back the shoe, laces ready to be tied, and she pulled it back onto her foot as he grabbed at the baseball mitt and placed it back over his hand.

With him standing above her, hips jutting out slightly, and her head leaning over her knee to tie her shoe, somehow Emma's hair got tangled around the buttons at Killian's fly. It only became evident when she pulled back, and his crotch followed her head, something that had been most unexpected for the duo.

"Shit!"  
"Oh..."

Their responses to being semi-connected resounded clearly. Emma was not in the mood for Leroy and his comments, should he see anything untoward between she and Captain Hook.

"What the hell?!" She hissed, once more. It was something that had become habit for her lately; the hissing and cursing under her breath. She had good reason to do so, with her feelings for Killian becoming more evident, the connection she had made with Elsa, and discovering how to control her magic. She glared up at Killian, before she huffed, "Can you do something here?!"

"It appears you've gotten yourself tangled in my loins, lass."

"I can see that..." She flat-lined. She was in no mood for his one-liners.

"Well, maybe it's not all bad, Swan."

"Really? How so? Because, from where I'm standing--"

"Actually, you're kneeling, love."

"I'm aware of that! Just d--"

"Remember when I told you there are more enjoyable activities I prefer?" Killian smirked. It was a shit-eating grin. He knew he had her, when he watched her brows slowly ascend into her hairline and her mouth gaping slightly, "Of course, I was talking about jabbing you with my sword, but we'll get there. Eventually." He smirked, more broadly than earlier.

Emma narrowed her eyes slightly, "You want someone to see us, don't you?" She tilted her head, her hair weaving over the crown, blowing slightly in the breeze, "It turns you on. You think you can handle it? You think you can keep yourself quiet for long enough?" It was her turn to smirk. Eyes gazed up at him from under camel-length lashes.

Killian shook his head, somewhat in a daze at the pure deliciousness of her comment, "Only one bloody way to find out, love."

She shifted, closing the gap between them, as she placed her weight on her knees, ignoring the pain that shot through her left from the fall she'd taken prior. Emma ran her hands over the leather that encased Killian's thighs, lingering too long at the insides of his thighs, feeling the heat radiating from his core. She smirked up at him, noting that he'd already willingly closed his eyes.

"Lean back. Back against the trunk." She ordered him, her tone low and precarious.

He was already hard by the time she managed to unfasten the remaining buttons at his fly and free him from the confines of the leather. He felt hot and hard in her hand, and her fist looked minute as she wrapped around him. She swallowed lightly, she had expected he would be large, she'd seen the outline through his pants; she also knew he didn't wear underwear, it just wasn't the pirate way, or perhaps it was 'bad form' or some other comment he always made, she'd lost track by now.

The moment she pressed her lips to his head, he was cursing and hissing under his breath. She was many things to him; Swan, Princess, Savior, love, lass... the list went on, but ever since their adventure in the Enchanted Forest, he claimed she was a minx. And her current behavior just solidified that further for him. Regardless of whatever happened between them now, this moment would carry him through eternity should he need it to.

She slid his head past her lips, allowing her tongue to swirl and circle briefly, before she released him, and took a glance up at him face. His eyes were already crinkled as his body awaited the assault from her mouth. It came, finally. Her mouth swirled around him, like he imagined a galaxy swirled in the far realms of outer space. Killian tangled his fingers in her hair, rings twisted among the fine, gossamer threads of gold, twining between a needle. He managed, in sorts, to free her tangled hair from his fly, and she was more able to move her head back and forth.

By the time Emma managed to get herself in full swing, giving Killian what he needed, what he desired from her, she had him basically eating out of the palm of her hand; he was moaning and graoning, and grinding and thrusting, and all because of her actions. She was grinning around him, eyeing him as she continued her ministrations, making light, easy work of getting him to finish.

Emma didn't care where he finished; ground, mouth, face, it made no difference to her really. But, with her jaw now beginning to become slack, and the muscular pain that had began to invade her thoughts, she willed him to come quickly. She became restless, eyes darting around, ensuring they didn't have company, or had been spotted.

"Swan..." Killian choked out. His hand tangled tighter in her hair, gripping at the back of her head, as he began to push into her mouth, aiding his orgasm. He didn't think about whether he was hurting her or not, just continued, fastidiously and urgent in chasing after his release.

Finally, it happened. Emma felt him pulse and his thrusts into her mouth became jerky, before she felt his seed at the back of her throat, and a groan that seemed to ripple throughout his body, and continue through her. She pulled back, swirling her tongue soothingly along his length, before she released him with a pop, and turned her gaze up to him, her hair sliding off the buttons they had initially been tangled around.

"Bloody hell, Swan..." He cursed, using his hand to help her up, "Next time you leave your laces untied, give a man a warning..." He smirked, watching as she helped tuck him back inside the warm confines of the leather he wore. Killian swallowed, "Back to the game, then, lass?"

"Since we just rounded third base, there's no need to join the game. Unless, you wanted to try for Home plate, then I'd suggest we go home and see what's on Netflix." Emma smirked, using her fingers to comb through her tangled hair, before tossing it over her shoulder, awaiting Killian's reply.

"Well, in that case, love. Lead the way..." He nodded, dropping the mitt and taking off after her.

 

 


End file.
